I'm Never Gonna Break Your Heart
by BurgeoningLily
Summary: Sonny gets her heart broken by Chad. Can his mistake be fixed? Or will he regret it forever? Hurt/Romance One-Shot dedicated to Arie Jay. Happy Birthday, Arie! :D Not very good summary but hope you like!


**AN: **This story is dedicated to **_Arie Jay_**, one of my first FanFiction friends, because it's her birthday today! Happy Birthday, Carmen! Hope all your wishes came true (except :D Hope you like my little one-shot here! :)

* * *

Sonny walked down the hallway towards her dressing room. She was listening to her iPhone, and was singing the song "Break Your Heart" by Taio Cruz out loud.

"_If you fall for me, I'm not easy to please. I might tear you apart, told ya from the start, baby from the start. I'm only gonna break break your break break yo- what the hell?" _Suddenly, she jumped at a hand on her shoulder shaking her really hard and her earphones being pulled out of her ears.

"Hey!" she shouted at the person who pulled her earphones out. Being the klutz she was, Sonny then tripped over the earphones and fell into the arms of none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Watch where you're going! And how would _you_ break someone's heart? That's _my_ job, because I'm a heart-breaker!" he said, a faint blush on his cheeks that Sonny couldn't see.

"It was just a song, Chad. Get over yourself and stop making it seem like breaking girls' hearts is a good thing!"

Chad then said, "Hey Sonny, by the way, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to…"

A blonde ditzy-looking, totally fake makeup-ridden girl walked around the corner of the hallway, chewing some gum and shouting, "Chaddy! Who's this?" she said after kissing him on the lips. Sonny visibly flinched and a look of pain crossed her face.

"Oh she's just this stupid, annoying girl who works in another studio. Don't worry about it!" he replied quickly. Chad felt this pang of guilt in him as he told Vanessa (or was it Victoria? Violet maybe?) that stuff about Sonny, because in the back of his mind, he knew that she was the total opposite of what he called her.

"Oh okay, what_ever_." She said loudly. In the corner of his eye, Chad saw Sonny walking away quickly, her eyes fighting to tear up. Before he could go to follow her and apologize, the blonde girl named Valerie or whatever (what did he care? All he cared about was his Sonny. Wait, _his_?) had him against the wall, her hands grasping his tie tightly as she leaned in. The girl pouted at him, trying to make those puppy-dog eyes and face that was intended to be cute but ended up not being cute. On the inside, Chad grimaced. The girl was also wearing a low-cut top that made her seem like she was trying too hard. She leaned in and kissed him deeply, but Chad felt so repulsed by this girl, only because his mind was on Sonny.

He pulled away and said, "Look, I don't have time for this. Besides, I don't love you, unlike I do Sonny. I don't even know your freakin name for God's sake! Gotta go, I have to tell m'lady that I love her. Buh-bye suckah!"

"CHADDY! But-but- I love you!" she wailed, pouting and pretending to cry. Chad ignored her, thinking only about how he hurt Sonny. Would he be able to fix that? He knocked on Sonny's dressing room door for a change, and got no answer.

Meanwhile, Sonny was on the phone with one of her good friends named _Arie Jay_. "Arie, what do you think I should do? Chad has kind of broken my heart by calling me all that stuff!" she asked desperately, crying.

"Sonny, if you think this boy is worth it, then he'll come to you. Just wait and see, Sonny. Don't be impatient." Arie told her wisely.

"Okay then Arie, you're always right about stuff. I love you, thanks so much!" she whispered into the phone, making her decision about Chad as she heard some footsteps in the hall and Chad's voice saying, "Sonny?". She pretended to sleep on the couch. Tawni, overhearing Sonny's conversation with Arie, walked to the door of the dressing room.

At the same time, Chad was at the door.

"Sonny?" he asked to the door.

Suddenly, Tawni opened it and furiously said, "What do you want, _Pooper_? Come here to break Sonny's heart? Well I'm sorry, she's not disposable like that scum you date! Oh darn, I'm caring about Sonny!"

"Tanya, you don't know how much I care about Sonny! I didn't even know I did, until I told you that!" he shouted.

"You don't even know my name! But fine, your eyes say you DO care. And I've had enough caring for today anyways," she sighed, capitulating, and walking out of the room. There Sonny was, slumped on the dressing room couch, sleeping with a frown on her face. Chad cautiously walked to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Hey Sonny!" he said quietly. Unconsciously, he caught himself pushing her hair behind her ears and thinking that she looked beautiful.

"Sonny, I know you're sleeping, but I need to tell you something." She stirred, and her breathing seemed a little faster but Chad did not notice it. Even though she was sleeping, he still hesitated before going on. Chad felt so nervous and butterflies were flying through his stomach. However, he still wanted to tell her when she was sleeping, to get his self-esteem up. He started, and his throat was hoarse. Clearing his throat, he began slowly,

"Sonny…um…so I know you're sleeping and this is kind of pointless. But I need to tell you that I….I love you. So much. And you're the total opposite of what I said you were. You're smart, funny, amazing, and I've always been in love with you. From the first day when you were dressed as Madge, that one fat waitress lady and I stole your yogurt. In fact, you stole my heart when I stole your yogurt. Fair exchange." He chuckled and saw a smile show up on Sonny's face.

"I only date these plastic blonde Barbies only so that I can get away from reality. Because I know you would never like a player like me who's this stupid and basically an idiot. I may be good at acting, but I cannot act anymore about this. I love you, Sonny. And I'm so sorry that I ever hurt you today. I'll regret it for the rest of my life, probably, because you'll probably hate me for the rest of my life…but yeah…that's it." Chad said, almost in tears, even though she wasn't even awake.

But she actually WAS awake. Suddenly, Chad became aware of two warm hands cupping his cheeks and a pair of lips on his, kissing him passionately.

As they pulled away, Chad, shocked, asked, "Sonny, you were awake the whole time? You heard everything I told you?"

Sonny smiled gently and said, "Yeah I was. Your words just made me melt, Chad. And I forgive you. Also, I love you too."

Chad smiled back and said, "I will never break your heart Sonny. Let Taio Cruz do that all he wants, but I'm no Taio Cruz. Plus I wouldn't want karma to get me for being so cold to a girl like you."

He kissed her again, putting all his love into the kiss, and everything was perfect. Chad imagined his future with Sonny as they kissed. Chad was so amazed that just one incident like this could bring him and the girl of his dreams together, no matter how much he used to think that he strongly disliked her.

As he went back to his private dressing room, he sat up against the door dazed, staring at the ceiling, and thinking about Sonny and everything that happened that day. Little did he know, Sonny was doing the same thing in her dressing room.

So now, aaaaal izzzz wellll. (**AN:** That's my motto! It's from an Indian Hindi movie song, from a famous Hindi movie _3 Idiots _[best movie and song ever!]. Here's the link, if you're up for a little ethnic music now: http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v=3A_G9dukSPE removing the spaces.)

* * *

I hope all izz well for you, Carmen! :) XD

Well then, this is my second story. I feel accomplished! I got over my little writer's block! :) On this note, I have changed my penname to _**BurgeoningLily**_. I used to be **_cooliosgurl356_** before.

Happy Birthday**, _Arie Jay_**! Hope you had an awesome day! :D 3


End file.
